Covet
by edwardsisobel
Summary: What do you do when you meet the love of your existence a year after you marry the savior of your soul? Edward and Jasper thought they were doomed to a life of longing and regret until they meet someone who holds the key to unlock their future.Vamp Slash


**A/N:**

**The Twilight Series and its characters belong to S. Meyer. The ideas for this story belong to me so that I can make them do what I want.**

**This is my entry for the In the Closet contest (anonymous). Congratulations to all the winners and contributors, it was so much fun to be involved.**

**To see the other entries in the contest go here: **(www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2424392/intheclosetcontest)

**Warning: This story is rated M because it contains mature themes including slash situations.**

**Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, beans827 for her work in editing this fic and to AydenM for pre-reading. Love you both.**

**Covet**

"Love is a wonderful, terrible thing." _William Shakespeare_

**~Jasper~**

**Forks 2005**

I lay back against the soft pillows on the bed, listening to Alice fluffing around in the bathroom, doing God knows what. _Maybe she is avoiding me?_ She had already spent several hours organizing our clothes for school tomorrow, excessive even for her. Emmett and I had been downstairs playing chess when I heard her rumbling around in the various rooms opening and closing drawers and mumbling as she discarded outfit after outfit before settling on her choices for each of us.

I had no idea what had gotten into her lately. She did have a controlling personality normally, but this behaviour was bordering on the ridiculous. We, the five vampires, _oops I mean teenagers_,adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, had attended Forks High School with the same kids for almost two years now. There was nobody there that we needed to impress, so what did it matter what we wore? Everything we owned was designer label anyway. Alice would not countenance anything less than THE best and what Alice wanted, Alice got.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Philadelphia 1948**

Alice had wanted me in 1948, fifty odd years ago when she had found me, weakened and starving, the emotions of all those I had killed weighing me down with guilt and despair. At the time, I hadn't fed for months, avoiding populated areas for fear my bloodlust would get the better of me and I would decimate whole families in my hunger. It sounds completely barbaric, but I had done far worse than that in my time.

That fateful day I had been on the outskirts of Philadelphia, at a breaking point, my decision just made to return to town, to hunt for the lowliest of the low to drink from, at least partly appeasing my newfound conscience. I had only travelled a few miles towards civilization when a blur sped past in hot pursuit of a deer that skittered and veered around me in the clearing. The blur had called out to me on the way past... "Coming?"

My curiosity roused, I followed the skittering deer and the dark-haired female vampire on its trail, in time to see her take the deer down in a graceful dive, sucking the blood from a puncture wound in its neck before they had even hit the forest floor. I remember watching her face and body as she pulled the blood from the animal, the muscles in her jaw and throat working hard, her chest heaving. Her amber eyes glued to my red ones.

She beckoned me closer and I had gone, as if in a trance. When I knelt in front of her, she released the deer and pulled me closer still, her red stained lips claiming mine. I licked the animal blood from her tongue and although the blood didn't taste that great, surprisingly it eased a little of the burn.

"More," I had demanded of the tiny vampire, at which point she had shrugged out of her clothes and smeared the remaining blood from the animals' wound over her breasts, stomach and nether lips. I never questioned her actions; I simply licked all of it up, eager to satisfy the desires that had roared through my body at her actions. Then I fucked her…hard…my cock swollen with the blood I had consumed. I had been without both for far too long and this little wood nymph had more than satisfied my needs. She had screamed in repletion over and over again, and then uttered one more word as we curled up in each others arms afterward. "Mine!"

My life was never the same again after Alice bounded into it and had taken control. She had shown me that day that I had a choice. My soul had been hanging by a thread with all the carnage I had masterminded, both human and vampire alike. Alice showed me that I could choose: I could merely exist or I could live. I chose to live and to love. I had grown to love Alice, how could you not? She was beautiful, she was sweet and she had saved my soul. I would be eternally grateful to her for that.

Those were halcyon days for Alice and me. We travelled aimlessly, exploring the country, spending time simply enjoying each other. With Maria, my maker, I had fallen in love with the idea of someone turning me to be with me forever. It sounded rather romantic. Turns out Maria didn't love me for me, just my skills in leading her army, the tool to fuel her dreams of power. Alice loved me for me; there was no agenda, no ulterior motive.

We married a little over a year after we met and we continued as nomads, never stopping for long in one place. I wandered mostly to avoid any potential confrontations with Maria. And Alice wandered, forever searching for her past of which she had no memory.

It was in the fall of 1950 when we came upon the Cullen's, a family of animal blood drinkers, not merely a coven or grouping of vampires. Both Alice and I had found something neither of us ever dreamed that we needed. We were once again part of a family. Something I had long forgotten and Alice couldn't remember ever having. It was also the day that I met the love of my life.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Forks 2005**

That meeting was the start of the end for Alice and me, although she didn't know it then and still doesn't. Her recent attitude does have me wondering if she knows more than she lets on though.

For the last six months, Alice has seemed more than usually distracted and to view me as something little more than an annoyance to be tolerated. Truth be told, her attitude didn't bother me as much as it should have.

Tonight, I was glad she was otherwise occupied; I was definitely not in the mood for sex with Alice, despite our increasingly sporadic sex life. Not that you could tell that I wasn't in the mood for a little bit of fun, given what I was doing at the present time.

My naked body was splayed on our bed, and I looked good. I had been turned in the prime of my life at 20 years of age when my body was toned and lightly muscled. I wasn't conceited without due cause. I had been pursued all my life and had been told on more than one occasion that I had the face of an angel with a chiselled jaw, blue eyes and honey blond hair.

As I lay there, my eyes followed the movement of my long fingers, trailing slowly up and down my hardened length. Occasionally, I would reach down and cup my tight balls, fondling them gently and then back up again to catch the moisture leaking from the tip of my cock. My mind wandered and I wished it was another caressing me, licking me, taking me inside.

I was so thankful that Alice could not read minds like Edward could. Grateful that no else in our family had any kind of gift other than Alice's gift, if you could call it that, of not being susceptible to anyone's gift. I had no clue how she was feeling and Alice was the only one whose mind Edward could not read. If my wife of over 50 years ever found out what I was really thinking right now, it would hurt her considerably.

My feelings for Alice were complex. I loved Alice, I truly did, but, and yes, there was a but, I realized too late after our wedding, that our love was born out of my gratitude, lust and affection, instead of passion and a true linking of souls. Alice, it turns out, was not my mate and now we were tied together, until she tired of me or her true mate appeared on the horizon.

I could not in good conscience leave her, not after she had saved my soul and shown me a way of life that soothed the demons still clamouring in my body for the taste of human blood. Almost everyone in the house assumed we were mated like Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, but it wasn't so. Alice and I never talked about it, but occasionally I could sense a faint echo of dissatisfaction emanating from her. Ennui, as if she was waiting for something or someone else.

Alice deserved someone far better than I anyway. Underneath this civilized façade I am cultivating, there still lies a monster that had excelled at using every one of his baser instincts to build an army for a madwoman and for almost a century, at that.

As a General leading the newborn army, my life had been filled with decadence, taking whatever I wanted, and using my gift of controlling emotions to subdue any who crossed my path, without a thought.

Now, to honor Alice and to assuage my regrets for my old selfish life, I worked diligently on improving myself in every way. I had found peace in my new life, a joy in pursuing more refined pursuits than I was used to.

I spent hours in Carlisle's library soaking up knowledge like an empty sponge, on everything from accounts of the Civil War to detailed readings on the workings of the human mind. I already played guitar, a hangover from my human life but then, once we found the Cullen's, I learned the cello, so that I could accompany Edward when he played the baby grand piano on occasion.

Eventually, I found some respite from the constant barrage of the family's emotions when I had learned some of the Middle Eastern arts. Tai chi fascinated me with its controlled gentle movements, and yet the training for some of the deadliest arts known to man. I learned them too; it was in my nature to be a warrior.

My body bore the scars of my profession, an unsightly reminder of my previous life and one that I had taken no shame in before I met Alice. To a human's eyes, my body was perfect; a vampire, however, would see the myriad of shiny bite marks covering my torso and up my neck. Alice preferred me to cover up, her delicate sensibilities offended by the disfiguring marks of my previous life.

My lover on the other hand loves to see me naked, loves all of me, just as I am. I'm lying naked now, here on my bed, for my lover to see. I am ashamed to admit that I have a lover, other than my wife, but not because what we do is dirty, the opposite, in fact. I am deeply, passionately in love with Edward Cullen, my true mate. And that is why I am ashamed.

I am married to Alice who I promised to love and honor all the days of my life. However, I didn't know when I married her that a few short years later, I would meet my mate. I tried to stay away and I had for decades, but one night I had crumbled and my Edward was there to catch me when I fell. Please, don't judge too harshly. When it happened, I mistakenly thought that Alice had left me for good, but more on that later.

I am ashamed for relegating a love so pure to the shadows and ashamed for holding onto another, a sham of what it should have been. Alice always took priority in my life for the faith and compassion she had shown me when I was a broken man and so, I could not repay her by leaving her, not even for Edward.

In truth, however, the rock hard cock I was sporting right now is all for Edward. He is watching me, using his gift, or curse, depending on the situation. He blasts me with a wave of exasperation for my wandering thoughts and ire when I continue to think of myself as unworthy of any of the Cullen's and especially of him. And, he adds a shot of lust, because in getting lost in my meandering thoughts I have stopped touching myself.

This, and a few stolen moments together, here and there, were all that we had. He is in his room down the hall. I can feel him through the walls. His emotions are strong; a mixture of lust and love, of jealousy and need. I touch myself again for him and remember this afternoon, the first time in several months that we had been completely alone.

I thought about how it had felt to touch him today, to kiss him, to caress him and then the pure ecstasy of taking him hard up against a tree while out hunting. We had only been joined for far too few glorious minutes before Edward suddenly threw me off and indicated for me to tidy up. Moments later, I had heard Alice calling out for me.

A wave of desire is sent to me by Edward, so strong that I can't help but pump my cock harder in response, biting my lips and holding my breath to keep from crying out. My left hand is pressed against my heart. Even dead, it breaks into little pieces each time we are reduced to this furtive lovemaking.

Edward, listening to my thoughts of him and watching how he affects me, and I, greedily lapping up every emotion that Edward gives back to me in return…

Desire

Want

Longing

Yearning

Craving

I had been right. It had been marginally easier to maintain our distance before we had fallen into the deep, dark pit of desire and succumbed to each others touch for the first time. But I wouldn't give it up for the world even though we had lived this half life for almost seventeen years now. I didn't know how much longer we could hide our feelings. It was excruciating for both of us. Alice, unknowingly, threw all three of us together a lot these days and I have no idea how she, or in fact, the rest of the family, missed the tension flowing between us, the hidden touches whenever we sat beside each other, the lingering glances.

Alice surprised me just then by bounding into the room and raising her eyebrow at my pumping fingers. She glared at me in exasperation, "You are lucky you are a vampire, Jasper. If you were a human, you would be blind by now with all of the masturbating you do." The sound of Emmett cracking up on the next floor almost drowned out the rest of Alice's words. "I'm going to hunt; you seem to be handling everything here by yourself anyhow." She spun around and promptly disappeared out the window.

I stared at the window through which she had just left, dumbfounded. Alice was rarely upset with me, and she was lying about going to hunt. I was sure of it. I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head at her mood. Now, I could think about Edward in peace and not have to go through the motions with Alice. If only the rest of the household left to hunt, then we could be alone.

I concentrated on my mate and told him silently how much I loved him. How much I yearned to be with him and only him, openly and without shame. I told him how much I desired him, how I wanted to touch him and make love to him. I told him I was his and only his for all eternity and had been the moment I had first laid eyes on him. I came silently, my arm taking the brunt of the bite that I inflicted to remain so quiet and as I came down from my exertions, I just barely heard the stifled groan as Edward found his own release.

Our life was hardly ideal, but it was all we had.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**St Paul 1950**

Alice and I had only just arrived in St Paul, Minnesota a few days before when Alice announced that she was ready to move on. I, on the other hand, just wanted to stay in one place for a few months at least. It was the first time we had argued since we had met and, as usual, it didn't take long for Alice to convince me to leave. Alice, when happy, was fun to be around, but get on her bad side and she had a temper and a half.

I often think back to that decision and feel sad for Alice. If she had not thrown that hissy fit, we probably would have stayed in St Paul and I would never have met Edward. If I had not known true love, maybe what Alice and I had had might have been enough.

So, it was in the fall of 1950 when Alice and I had been hunting in the rugged forests of Minnesota that we had come across the Cullen's.

We had first spotted Emmett and Carlisle who had been hunting in the area as well. It was as we'd walked up and introduced ourselves that I had sensed a third. I felt an electric charge skittering up my spine, I turned and it was then that I first saw Edward. He was running at great speed towards us.

Magnificent…elegant…beautiful, Edward. My Edward.

I knew, in that moment, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was my mate. That he had been created for me; that he was the other half of my soul.

Edward had skidded to a halt, wide-eyed as he stared at me and then at Alice. I could feel his confusion, could feel his heart reaching out to mine. And my heart calling back to his.

Alice announced that we shared their vegetarian diet, which they would have already known given the golden color of our eyes. She then spoke to Carlisle, telling him that we had heard of them and that we wanted to stay and be a part of their family.

I tore my eyes away from Edward's and turned to Alice in shock. It was always Alice who had kept us on the move. She had never once mentioned that she wanted to be a part of a bigger coven. I did not protest. I owed it to her.

Of course, nothing on earth would have induced me to leave Edward at that point or at any time since. The connection between us was instant and irrevocable. It was forever.

I could feel his eyes boring into me and when I turned back to him, I couldn't look away. He was perfect. His warm golden eyes, chiselled jaw, his pouty pink lips, the shock of messy bronze hair I longed to run my fingers through. For too brief a moment nothing else existed but the two of us and a golden future with Edward by my side. I was startled when Alice's arm slipped through mine as she kissed my cheek; her voice cutting through the dream.

_Fuck!_

Alice.

Fuck!

I found out the next day that Edward was aware of my every thought and therefore, I assumed, he obviously knew how I felt about him, my mind had thought of nothing else. I knew he felt the same way, the emotions he projected to me echoed my own.

Edward also knew how I felt about Alice; I had shown him in my thoughts how she had saved me and what she had saved me from. He was always watching me and without words, he sent me waves of what he felt for me. Love... Lust...Jealousy… Sadness…Understanding…Frustration. But most of all, there was longing.

A few weeks after we had joined the Cullen's, we were alone in the forest out hunting. Alice almost always accompanied us, but on this particular day she had gone with Rosalie into the city to shop for clothes for each of us to attend college in the fall.

That day, we said what we needed to say to each other. I loved him, but I could not leave Alice or betray her after all she had done for me. I could only ever be with him if Alice left me. Edward agreed, having come to love Alice like a sister, despite his feelings for me. This openness about our feelings didn't make it any easier for either of us.

Sometimes the level of jealousy and despair I felt from Edward broke me and I had to leave the family or I would lose my fucking mind. I would disappear for days on end and return when I felt I could handle the whole fucking mess once again. Edward did not handle my absences well and raged at the world for his creation, for his loneliness, year after year. It didn't help that the family kept trying to set him up with any one of the Denali girls, and then when that didn't work, with every single female nomad we came across.

For the first thirty or so years after we had met, I physically kept my distance from Edward, knowing that if I let my guard down, just once, we could never refrain from further intimacy, it would never be enough. I knew that if I touched him I would be lost and I was right.

Things changed when seventeen years ago, Alice had abruptly left the family with no note, no phone call, no clue as to her whereabouts. She just disappeared. She had simply packed her bags one day when the rest of us weren't home and left in her car.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**North Dakota 1988 **

A year later and with still no word or sign of Alice, I had felt torn in two. Was this finally my chance to be with Edward? What if Alice came home? I didn't know if I could handle having my heart's desire and then giving him up if Alice returned to us. I wanted to move forward but was plagued by my loyalty and the vows I had made to Alice. She was still my wife.

The situation became all too much to deal with. I was very much afraid that my feelings for Edward would overpower my loyalties to Alice with his close proximity, the denial of our bodies at a breaking point. My fragile psyche cracked and I left once again to lose myself amongst the anonymous crowds. To let myself go and not think about the pain of loving someone who was forbidden to me.

I found myself in some nondescript hotel room in Boise, dressing to go out into the darkness, a creature of the night in every way. I slipped into tight black jeans which hung low on my hips and secured the silver buckle. I slipped on a black button down shirt which I left unbuttoned. I had earlier dyed my hair an inky black to suit my mood. That is all I wore besides the silver cross on a leather cord around my neck and some charcoal around my eyes. Thick chunky boots completed my outfit.

As I strolled down the busy street, I followed the thumping of the bass beat to a club displaying a flashing sign out the front, proclaiming it to be Eclipse. There was a line snaking down the street from the entrance, however, I slipped inside at a nod from one of the bouncers, his eyes openly admiring my almost naked torso. The music was pumping so loud I could barely hear myself think. Good. The room was dark and smoky and packed.

Bliss.

I slid into the middle of the floor and closed my eyes, all the better to just feel. I felt everything and nothing. All that was surrounding me was the mindless appreciation of the beat of the music, sex and lust. It was absolutely perfect to lose myself in; these strangers' feelings, not my own desperation and most of all, not Edward's stoic acceptance.

The people on the dance floor moved as one, a shapeless mass, grinding and swaying. I joined them, lifting my arms into the air and swaying to the beat of the music, the rhythm infusing every muscle in my body. I loved the feel of the hot sweaty bodies, men and women rubbing against my naked chest, pressing up against the burgeoning erection barely contained in my low rise jeans, the result of the lust permeating the very air around me.

I was wishing that Edward was here with me, dancing up against me, his body betraying his own arousal each time he would rub against me. How we would dance entwined in each other's arms, grinding against each other to the throbbing beat. There would be no impediment to our love, we would be together, out in the open, and proud of the love we felt for each other. A beautiful dream.

If only we knew where Alice was and whether or not she planned to return to us. The uncertainty was killing me.

As was usual on my jaunts away from home, I wondered if I would succumb again to the lure of human blood. The tang of it was in my mouth and the scent of it was filling my nostrils. I knew that I would regret the act the next day but on this night, I didn't give a flying fuck. I needed it. I craved it. If I couldn't have want I wanted, I would have something to make the pain go away, even if just for a little while.

A wave of lust surged from right behind me and before I had a chance to turn, I felt a toned male body grind into my ass and a masculine hand reaching around and slipping under the waistband of my jeans, just grazing the head of my cock. I jerked my body away from the human, unhappy with the presumptuous intrusion.

The human didn't take the hint and he came back, swaying, pressing into my hard body and I could tell he was enjoying the firmness of my ass as he was grinding into me again. My patience has worn thin. The only person I wanted in that way was Edward, not some unknown, faceless fucker trying to get his jollies by rubbing against my body. My mind was made up, my resistance too far gone , and this man would pay for his presumptions. This faceless body was nobody and meant nothing to me.

I turned in the arms surrounding me, planning to lure the man out into the back alley so that I could have my fill but instead, I recoiled in shock. The man had brown hair, interwoven with reddish tones, and reminded me of Edward. I looked closer and there was a very slight resemblance in his coloring mostly. He looked to be nineteen or so. He was lean like Edward and maybe close to the same height but there the resemblance ended.

I shrugged. He was not Edward and I made my mind up. I would not think of Edward tonight. He would not condemn me for what I was about to do, I knew but he would feel remorse that the man would die so that I could satiate my thirst. I jerked my head in the direction of the back door and the red head smiled and nodded in reply.

We were no sooner out the door than the man leaned closer into me and licked my nipple as he grinded himself against my erection. The sensations were too much, too close. I could smell his blood pulsing through the veins and arteries so close to the surface of his skin. Angry that he had taken the lead, I snapped and threw him against the wall. In my anger, I threw him too hard and he slipped down the wall unconscious, blood dripping from a gash on the back of his head.

In a frenzy of bloodlust, I grabbed him back up; latched myself onto his neck, and drained him until he was dead; however, I found no relief from my pain, only disgust for my lack of control over the bloodlust. I didn't remember the next part too clearly or how long I was there. I just remember feeling overwhelmed looking at this red-headed impostor on the ground, seeing a pale imitation of Edward and collapsing on the ground distraught, sobbing without tears for all that I could not have.

I didn't even feel Edward until he was on me, lifting me up and cradling me in his arms. He was whispering to me that he had been worried about me, that he couldn't let me leave to wander alone, that he had tried to get to me when he heard my thoughts but was too late.

He was sorry. That was what finally got through to me.

My beautiful love, the man who sacrificed his own happiness for so long, was saying sorry. To me. I would not countenance it. I was the one who was to blame.

I raised my head and looked deeply into his eyes, but before I could speak, he leaned down and licked the side of my mouth, lapping up the blood that I had missed when draining the human. My cock throbbed painfully against the seam of my jeans at the first ever feel of Edward's perfect lips against my skin. I trembled with desire, but knew I had to stay strong. If I gave in to Edward's love and then had to give him up, I would not survive.

I started to shake my head when Edward shook me and whispered brokenly.

"Please, Jasper, make me yours, just this once. That's all I ask. Then I can wait for you…I will wait for you…forever."

And there it was. How could I deny him any longer? We had waited decades for this moment and I could no longer hold back all I felt. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him back to my hotel room, slammed the door closed and pulled him into my arms.

I devoured him…literally. Everything I felt for him pouring out of me. My hands held his face still and I licked and sucked on his lips and when they opened to me, I shoved my tongue inside and tangled it with his. We moaned and ground ourselves against one another as we breathed each other in. Edward trailed his fingers up and down my chest, flicking my hard nipples with his thumb nails. I picked him up and wrapped his legs around my waist, pressing him into the wall and thrusting against his denim covered erection.

I had waited too long for this and I should have been gentle. Edward was a virgin in every sense of the word but when he pleaded with me to fuck him I lost what little control I had over the situation. I released Edward so his legs dropped back to the floor while I ripped off my belt and unzipped my jeans, barely pulling them down to my knees before I kicked them off in impatience.

I was too wired to undress Edward, with a flick of my hands his black t-shirt and denims were shredded on the floor. My hands were insatiable, running up and down his chest and arms, my lips sucking and kissing along his taut throat arching with his head thrown back against the wall, then back to his sweet lips. His naked rock hard erection teased my own when I pressed in closer to kiss him deeply once more.

Edward whimpered and his hands dropped to cup my ass cheeks, pulling me impossibly closer still as he ground into me.

"Jasper, I need you to touch me," he moaned into my ear.

"Fuck ,Edward. I want you so badly. I want to show you how much I love you, how much I need you." I ground out against his lips.

"Then show me….please," he pleaded with me, pulling back from me and looking earnestly into me eyes. "I need you to love me."

My heart melted and I slowed everything down, wanting to extend this time together, my heart's desire, for as long as I could.

I reached up and slid my hands along his jaw, pulling his lips gently back to mine. My tongue licked the length of his lower lip then I took it gently between my teeth and bit lightly, enjoying Edward's throaty moan in my mouth. My fingers traced his jaw as I tilted my head and kissed his eyelids with the barest of touches, then his cheekbones one after the other and back to claim his mouth in a deep and slumberous kiss, my tongue twining with his.

I pulled out of the kiss slowly, and as my lips finally detached from his, I looked into his golden eyes and breathed the words, "I love you."

He blinked, the emotion of the moment obviously overwhelming him. I felt his fingers ghost over my lips and then twine behind my neck as he leaned forward and breathed into my ear, "I love you too, Jasper. With all my heart, with all that I am, I am yours."

I took Edward's hand in my own and drew him towards the bed, settling him on his back as I crawled over him. As if in slow motion, I hovered over him, watching his face as I leaned closer and closer until finally placing a quick kiss on his waiting, pouty lips. As I kissed and licked down the arch of his throat, I pinched his tight nipples between my fingers. Edward arched up into me with a cry which turned into a strangled groan when the tips of our hard cocks bumped against each other. Heaven.

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to taste all of him. With that thought, I ghosted my lips down Edward's chest, licking his tightly furled nipples, then down a bit further where I swirled my tongue around his belly button. Edward jerked his hips up in response so I chose that moment to take the last step and wrapped my fingers around the base of his long, thick straining cock. We moaned simultaneously and Edward grunted out a strained, "Yes!"

I dropped my head to his groin and dragged my tongue around the soft skin of the head of his cock held upright in my hands. Edward swore and gripped my hair tightly as he held me firmly and flexed his hips. His erection slid further into my mouth and I flicked my tongue along the swollen length pumping in and out of my mouth. I hummed around him and he uttered another profanity, shuddering from the unfamiliar sensations he was feeling for the first time.

I had waited a long time to worship Edward's body with my own and the reality was so much better than I had ever imagined. Simple acts that heretofore had been purely sexual elevated to a higher plane with my mate. The taste of his kiss was ambrosia to me, the feel of his skin touching mine left tingles and an unfamiliar fullness in my chest where my long dead heart resided.

Before, every action was taken purely to lead to a release; tonight with Edward, it was so very much more. It was stronger, purer. Every touch, kiss, sigh was so much more, in and of itself. The brush of my lips against Edward's signalled _I love you_. The tug of my teeth on his furled, pink nipples meant _I desire you_. My mouth worshipping his manhood meant _I give myself over to your pleasure…_and soon I would claim Edward for my very own in the most intimate of ways.

"Jasper, please…" Edward uttered, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his fingers pulling at my hair. "…please make love to me. I need you inside me."

With one last caress of his hard length with my mouth and tongue, I released him and moved up to kiss him deeply, just once more, before sitting back on my haunches between his splayed legs. My eyes took in Edward's magnificent body, now redolent with passion. His hair was a tortured bronze mess as usual, his eyes were dark with hunger, his chest heaving from the exertions of fucking my willing mouth and finally his manhood jutting out, proud and strong, untainted from another's touch. He was all mine and mine alone.

Edward's intense whisper, "Please, Jasper," brought me out of my contemplation of his delectable form. It was time. Tenderly I took hold of his legs; my thumbs running gentle circles on the undersides of his knees as I drew them up and out from his body.

"Give me your hands," I requested, and once he brought them to mine, I placed them, one each behind his knees to hold his legs in place. I licked my lips as I looked at Edward spread open for me and my cock thickened and pulsed in response.

"Beautiful," I whispered as I ran my hands down his muscular thighs, his toned ass and ever so lightly brushed against his tightly puckered entrance. Edward moaned at the light touch and tried to grind himself against my fingers.

"Not yet, dear heart, I need to prepare you so that I don't hurt you."

Edward growled at me in frustration, "For pity's sake, Jasper, I am a vampire, remember, not some fragile little human, you won't hurt me and even if you do I will heal quickly. Please…fuck me now!"

I laughed. "Edward, I'm going to make love to you and I'm going to fuck you, but I am going to prepare you first so you can enjoy it."

Edward started to argue with me so I simply leaned through his spread legs and covered his mouth with my own, rubbing my leaking cock against his. "I love you," I told him as I moved back down his body and clasped his length, and it was lengthy, slowly pumping my hand up and down.

I wasn't prepared with lube, never expecting for a minute that this would be happening now, if ever. Although Edward was right and we were rather unbreakable, I wanted to ease his way as much as possible. With that in mind, I spat venom into my other hand and slid it down towards his entrance, circling his puckered hole slowly. He growled, bucking his hips and begged me to hurry up and take him before he exploded. He told me that he had been thinking about this for a very long time and was more than ready to be mine in deed.

I slipped just the tip of my finger into his tight hole and he moaned into my mouth at the sensation on his sensitive, inner skin. Circling a little, I pulled back before going a little deeper on the next pass. Gradually, he was able to take the entire length of my finger which was when I added a second, slowly grinding into him. Slowly, I began to speed up until I was pumping my fingers into him at vampire speed and Edward was moaning and thrashing around on the bed in seventh heaven. When I thought he was ready for the next step, I scissored my fingers to stretch him even further. I was not small after all.

Finally, I determined he was ready for me and by this stage I was more than ready for him. I spat more venom into my palm and coated my swollen dick with it before guiding myself to his entrance. I held his tight hole slightly open and eased myself in, excruciatingly slowly, inch by blessed inch. _Oh my God_! I had never felt anything like this before, he was so tight. To be joined so intimately with Edward, to feel his smooth skin clasped around me, pulling me into him…it was heaven and it was hell.

I rocked back and forth, pressing myself into Edward until I was completely embedded, and savoured the tightness encasing me. I leaned down to him intending to kiss him gently but before I reached his lips, he grabbed my head in his hands and pulled me to his mouth, devouring me with teeth and tongue. I started to thrust into him, gently at first and then harder and deeper as he sucked on my tongue and bit my lip and ground his erection into my stomach.

As Edward wrapped his legs around me and lifted his ass higher for me to plunge even deeper, my cock fucking throbbed, so close to completion. Edward jerked in my arms in response, a long, deep groan emanating from deep within his chest directly into my mouth. Gentle be damned, I thrust into him over and over murmuring, "I love you, I love you, I love you." Edward screamed my name and ejaculated his warm cum over his chest and stomach and I followed immediately afterward, spurting long white streams of cum deep inside him, my arms wrapped tightly around his body.

We lay entwined on the bed for hours after, talking and touching and making love until late into the next day. Edward finally convinced me that Alice was not coming back. It had been over twelve months since she had left without a word and she had instigated no contact with me in all that time. He even went so far as to ask me whether if she ever did come back, there could be anything she could say that would justify taking up where we left off. I doubted it. Edward convinced me that we deserved the happiness and completion that could only be achieved from being together as mates.

It was decided. We would break the news of our mated love to the family on our return tomorrow. I was going to move into Edward's room for now but when the Cullen family moved in six months, we would go our own way for a while. Edward was keen to show me around Europe, as I had never been before.

I felt so happy and replete to be together this way and to have clear plans for a future together. That euphoric feeling lasted until Edward received a phone call from Carlisle that night that brought my world crashing down around me. Carlisle was hoping that Edward had located me. Alice was back. And she was a mess.

There was no question. We needed to get back home. Edward and I left immediately in his pale blue BMW coupe. As we drove, we revised our plans. I had been over and over Edward's questions in my mind and I agreed wholeheartedly. There was nothing that I could foresee Alice telling me that would change my mind about being with Edward from now on. But, obviously with her distress, we would hold off on our announcement. We would help Alice through whatever happened. When things had settled, I would tell her about us privately at first and then we would tell the family.

Just before we were in hearing range of the house, Edward slowed and parked the car off the road, turning to me as he braked. Taking off his seatbelt, he leaned towards me. He caressed my face and then took my lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. Pulling reluctantly away, he looked at me earnestly. "Jasper, if for some reason our plans go awry, I will understand and I will wait for you if I have to. I love you and I will always love you. You are my mate and we are fated to be together someday. Remember that."

I nodded in some anguish, worrying that his words were a portent to what was coming when we arrived home.

I was right to worry. As soon as we walked in the door, Alice was in my arms, sobbing without tears, her body emaciated and greyish, her eyes sunken into their sockets and black as night. I barely recognized her and I had been married to her for over forty years.

I looked over to Carlisle for an explanation as Alice had yet to say a word. Carlisle told us that Alice hadn't said a word to anyone about what had happened when she had shown up on the doorstep with only the ragged clothes on her back, her hair unkempt and the wild look in her eyes. She only wanted me.

He never indicated by word or by emotion that he was disappointed in me. Everyone would have seen my red eyes from my lapse in the back of the nightclub. Carlisle knew of the pressure I was under with my gift on top of the many years of feeding on human blood, but I still felt guilty and humiliated every time I lost control. Carlisle simply reassured me that it would get easier with time. Each time.

Before anything else, Alice obviously needed to feed. Her eyes were as black as pitch and her skin almost translucent. I lifted her slight form into my arms and after informing the family of my plans, left with Alice out of the back door. We didn't go far, just a few miles into the forest behind the house and I found a herd of deer. I placed Alice gently on the ground and took down the first of several bucks, taking the dying animals over to Alice. After she had drained one, I handed her the next and one more before her eyes had almost returned to their golden colour and her skin took on the porcelain hue.

We sat there on the long grass afterwards, not quite touching, and I waited for her explanation. Despite my feelings for Edward, I cared about Alice, even loved her in my own way, and was hurt by her actions. I didn't know what to expect and when the details came I knew that I couldn't leave her like every other person had done in her life. I had no choice really, I had to stay. It would have literally destroyed Alice if Edward and I had followed our hearts.

Alice had finally found her past and now she wished she had never gone searching for it. She had said that the desire to find out how she was made and who she had been before had overtaken her mind, so she just left. She knew that I had found my place with the Cullens and that if she had told me I would have left them because of her. She wanted to do it by herself.

She had travelled for six months, spending day after day in library after public record office checking birth records, old newspapers, and talking to local historians. Nothing had come to light until, purely by chance, she had run across a group of nomads while in Baltimore. James, Victoria and Laurent.

As soon as James strutted past her in the street and did a double take calling her Mary-Alice, she had known that finally she had found someone who knew her from before her memory was lost. At first, the three seemed friendly enough and invited her back to their lodgings. She hadn't been there long before James' true nature came shining through.

He thought it completely hilarious that she had no idea who she was and how she became a vampire. He taunted her with the fact that she was just like everybody else who didn't like the real her. Her parents had dumped her at the mental institution eight years earlier when she had become an embarrassment to them after being besieged by seizures constantly. James had changed her to make her his companion but when she had started screaming the place down and suffering fits during the change, he had dumped her outside and run.

When Alice detailed James' evil smirk as he described what happened and then his plans for her, I shuddered. James refused to let Alice go now that he had found her again. He had told her she was his since he had made her to do with what he wanted. With Victoria on hand all the time, James did not have the chance to make good on his threats. He refused to take her into the woods to feed on animals, snarling that he didn't share his venom to make a freak. Instead, he would bring humans back to the room for her.

Alice had never partaken of human blood, even when James had slashed their throats in front of her, taunting her. He would beat her in disgust and then take the blood himself. I was curious as to how Alice escaped in her weakened state and when I pressed her about it, she told me she found an unexpected ally in Victoria.

At first, Victoria had been mean and cruel to her, jealous that James had kept her. Over the next six months, Alice had convinced her that it was in her best interests to help Alice escape so that she could have James to herself. One night when James and Laurent were both out hunting, Victoria simply unlocked the door and left to hunt herself, giving Alice a chance to escape back to us.

When we returned to the house, the family eyeing us anxiously, I did not even have to tell Edward of the choice I had made for both of us. The sight of Alice, damaged and broken, had been enough without even knowing the facts, to know that, yet again we would need to hide all that we were to each other.

I was torn between right and wrong for the first few months after Alice's return. Alice was clingy and needy after her ordeal and wanted my constant attention, which I gladly gave her. Thankfully her needs were not sexual in nature, but she was in need of constant comfort and reassurance. I don't think I would have been able to perform with the touch and taste of Edward still lingering on my mind and body.

Edward and I tried to return to how we had handled things previously, close friends and brothers, and nothing more. Every ounce of me cried out at the lie we perpetuated when Edward was in reality all of these things and oh so much more. I can't believe no one noticed the constant tension between us, escalating as time plodded on.

I guess the tension between us was hidden amongst the general tension in the household since Alice had returned. Everyone walked on eggshells now when Alice was around, which was all the time, her already flighty nature even more displaced with her ordeal and new found knowledge. It was easy to tip her over the edge from wired to out and out displays of aggression when things did not go her way. I often wondered if these displays were born out of ways to test us, to see if we would abandon her as everyone else had clearly done. We didn't. We loved her.

Then the very thing which had worried me from the minute I had made the decision that it was my duty to stay with Alice, happened. It had been a night like most every other night lately. Alice had organized a night of board games. No one turned Alice down after she had made the announcement, it was not a suggestion. Regardless of alternate plans made between the other family members, everything was dropped for Alice.

After the games finished and everyone wandered away to do their own thing, I had made to go into the living room to play my cello, anxious to spend some time alone with Edward, even if our feelings could only be fulfilled through the music we created together. I had only taken a few steps away from the table when I felt Alice tug on my arm to get my attention. I turned to face her and my heart fell at the look of determination on her face and the lust emanating from her darkening eyes.

I didn't need to feel her emotions to know that she wanted me…carnally…right now. As Alice turned and dragged me up the stairs towards our room, I couldn't help but glance back to see Edward, standing frozen next to the piano. My heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces at the look of anguish etched into his handsome features as he stared in distress at me, the lacquered wood of the piano splintering under the onslaught of his clenched hand.

I know Edward and I should have talked about the possibility of this happening before it happened, but Alice had not shown any indication in the last six months that this was something she was interested in any more. I guess I had become complacent and assumed that our marriage had settled into something more platonic and comforting.

I was torn about what to do, feeling like I was betraying Edward and Alice both. I was betraying my vows to Alice for not being physically and emotionally committed to our marriage and Edward, because my body, heart and soul belonged to him and sharing it with Alice felt wrong.

This whole situation was fucked.

I think if Edward had asked me not to at that point, I would have stopped and told Alice about our love, regardless of what it would do to her at that point. But, of course, Edward was, as always, selfless and magnanimous and nodded his head at me in resignation, recognizing Alice's prior claim on me as her husband.

He looked steadily at me as he called out to the family that he was going out to hunt. He mouthed the words that it was okay but I could see on his face how much it hurt him to say the words. As I was dragged further and further up the stairs, I told Edward without words how much I loved him. He nodded again and gave me a semblance of a smile before turning abruptly and leaving the house so that he would be well out of hearing range before things progressed with Alice.

I felt like I was being dragged to my doom the closer I got to the bedroom door. At that point, I was pretty sure I would not even be able to perform. One taste of Edward had ruined me for anybody else. In twenty four hours, he had become my everything, the benchmark that all others paled in comparison to. Alice didn't seem to notice my seeming reluctance. She had yet to look me in the eyes and, as we entered the bedroom, that didn't change.

She ripped off her clothes and climbed up onto our bed settling on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. "Please fuck me, Jasper. Please make these voices go away."

I stood there dumbfounded at her words and her actions. Although things had not retained the same intensity as when we first met, especially once I had met Edward, we had at least shown love and affection whenever we had made love. Alice's demands were for a release and although it hurt in some ways that our marriage had been reduced to this, it did make things easier in other ways. My guilt at not being fully invested in the marriage lessened just a little.

I slowly divested myself of my t-shirt and then unzipped my jeans, slowly dragging them down my legs along with my boxers. My heart and brain were not the only parts of my body that didn't want to do this. Unfortunately, although I could get by without the first two, I needed my dick to cooperate so that I could perform. I looked down at Alice splayed out before me and previously, this sight would have had me hard and ready to sate my desires. Alice was small, true, but she packed a punch in her tiny package. She had an hourglass figure with surprisingly plump breasts for her build.

Tonight, apart from being able to appreciate her beautiful female form, the sum of her individual parts had no effect on the part of me that was required. My dick hung flaccidly between my legs as my eyes examined her intimately, hoping to capture a little of what we had before. But, she was not Edward. My beautiful boy with the hard planes of his taut stomach, hair roughened and muscled legs, those pink pouty lips that I could get lost biting for days. As my mind wandered on to what Alice was not, my thoughts brought on the reaction that was simultaneously needed but not wanted.

I crawled up onto the bed where Alice was impatiently huffing and kept the image of Edward to the forefront of my mind, trying not to think of the hypocrisy of doing so. I ran my hands over her rounded bottom and through her wet folds. As I started to tease her clit, Alice ground out that she didn't want the touching and the kissing, she just needed to be fucked, and fucked hard.

I gripped her hips and closed my eyes as I aligned myself with her entrance, the image of Edward in the same position allowing me to perform my husbandly duty. As per Alice's request, I fucked her hard and found my release shortly after she did. Afterwards, Alice slipped into the bathroom and closed the door as she showered away the remnants of the act we had just completed for what seemed like forever. When she eventually returned to the room, she was fully dressed and told me that she needed to hunt.

It was my turn to shower away my shame, and once I had scrubbed away all scents from my previous actions, I dressed and made my way down the stairs to the corner of the living room and my cello.

The house was deathly silent as I sat there, the cello between my legs as I leaned down and caressed the wood as if it was my lover. I listened hard and realized that there was no-one in the house at all. It was as if they had vanished. I knew that Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle had been there when I entered the shower; I had heard them moving around. They must have gone hunting as well.

Good. I needed to be by myself for a while with my thoughts. I didn't want to have to smile and chat to Esme about her current house design. I didn't want to have to hand Rosalie her tools as she messed around under the hood of her car whining about the lame humans in her college class. I was definitely not in the mood for Emmett's jovial and ever sunny disposition as we battled over the computer games. I needed to be away from Carlisle's watchful, thoughtful gaze as he would surely know the depths of my turmoil tonight.

Instead, I placed my fingers on the strings of my cello and lifted the bow to play softly. The music that I played almost subconsciously mirrored my mood. The cello could portray such depths of emotion. The deep throbbing sounds of sorrow to the higher pitched sounds of joy. There was nothing joyful about the composition that issued from the cello that night_. La Soledad_ by Astor Piazolla was sombre and mournful, and reflected my mood perfectly.

Less than a minute into the piece, the back door quietly slid open and Edward slipped through. He stood at the door for a moment, just taking me in before walking to the piano, never once taking his eyes off mine. He picked up the piano accompaniment as if he had been playing with me from the start and we played the long piece that resounded through our hearts and soothed the hurt a little.

When the last notes died slowly in the air, I placed the cello back onto the stand and moved to stand behind Edward at the piano. I leaned down to him and kissed his cheek and whispered that I loved him and that I was sorry for causing him so much pain.

Turning his head and lifting his fingers to trail over my dead heart, he told me that he knew I was. My fingers entwined with his over my heart and I lifted our clasped hands to my lips to place kisses over each of his knuckles. I could feel Edward fighting with conflicting emotions as we hovered there touching but not as we wanted. Edward's emotions ranged from possessiveness, hurt, jealousy, love, tenderness and lust.

Finally, he made his decision and lifted his eyes to mine. He had no need to voice it but he did anyway, whispering "Jasper, make love to me. I need you to show me how much you love me," his voice full of need.

I didn't hesitate. Edward rarely asked anything of me and right now what he needed was me.

I nodded and drew his lean form up from the piano bench, and entwining my fingers with his, walked up the stairs to his room on the very top floor of the other end of the house. Edward preferred to be as far as possible from the couples in the family for obvious reasons and tonight that distance suited us in case anyone returned early.

Upon reaching his room, Edward closed the door but left the lights off, the gleam of the moonlight piercing the darkness of the night and leaving patterns across the cover of the rarely used bed. We stood there, silent, both of us exploring the myriad of emotions running across each other's faces but neither speaking. Our only point of contact was the warm firm grip of Edward's hand around mine. I squeezed his fingers gently within mine and leaned forward slowly, his pale golden eyes following my every movement.

Gradually I reached his mouth and just touched my lips to his; my tongue darting out to trace the pink mounds with just the tip. Edward moaned into my mouth but didn't deepen the kiss, nor did I.

We released our joined hands only to remove our clothes slowly, unhurriedly. I followed Edward's lead and folded my t-shirt and jeans to be worn again later, then placed them on the couch at the end of the bed. Once we stood in front of each other completely naked, vulnerable, Edward reached for my hand and we walked to the bed and lay down facing each other, our golden eyes following every movement until we were touching from our conjoined lips, our engorged cocks sliding against each other, to our feet.

We kissed slowly and lingeringly. I licked at his bottom lip and took it in my teeth, pressing gently. My tongue rubbed and tangled with his, slowly sucking it into my mouth. Edward's hands were holding my jaw as he rubbed his thumbs in little circles over the sensitive skin behind my ears. One of my hands was on his waist drawing him close and the other gripping his bicep as he held my face in his hands. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, quietly reaffirming our love for one another.

Edward's kisses eventually moved from my lips, down my chin, over my chest until he was laving each of my tightly furled nipples with determination, in turn. The sensation of his tongue sliding over the sensitive pink flesh was exquisite torture. His breath was hot as he breathed over each tip with the coolness left after each lick. The puckered nubs stood out from my chest and Edward took the opportunity to bite down gently on each, dragging his teeth and letting each go with a pop. I growled my appreciation.

As he moved further down the bed and my body, kissing my stomach, I halted his progress when he started tracing the v of my pelvis with his tongue before gently biting down on my hip bones. He tilted his head and looked at me, questioning my actions with a tilt of his head. "I want for us to do this together, Edward. I want to pleasure you while you are pleasuring me. Is that okay?"

He smiled for the first time that night and I responded in kind. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, Jasper," he whispered back as he twisted around, and then hovered over me briefly before sliding his mouth down over my waiting cock. Edward's wet mouth enclosing me fully, his tongue rasping along my skin, as he slid back up was almost my undoing. My cock twitched in his mouth and my balls pulled up in anticipation. His engorged length meanwhile was hovering inches above my face so I reached up and licked the tip before taking it deeply into my mouth, my hands holding his hips in place as I pleasured him.

Sounds of pleasure and repletion filtered through the room as we loved each other in the most intimate of ways. Edward's ministrations had sped up. He was using one hand and his mouth on me, and even though this was the second time this evening, I came hard, spurting thick white streams down his throat that Edward lapped up eagerly. I had become distracted in the lead up to my release and now only clasped his straining erection between my teeth.

As my senses slowly returned, I recommenced loving Edward, but he disengaged from my mouth, turned and crawled back up my body to kiss me on the lips. I could taste the bitter remnants of my own release, made sweeter by Edward's venom in his mouth. I kissed him back a little harder before he pulled away slightly and watched me carefully. I could feel that he wanted to ask me something but was weighing the words in his mind before uttering them.

He leaned down then and kissed me once quickly on my lips and then dropped another lingering kiss over my heart. "Jasper, in Boise, when we made love, you claimed me as yours. I loved that, I loved the feeling of fullness every time you thrust into me. Tonight, I want to do the same for you. I want to fill you, to claim you for my own." Edward stopped speaking and watched me apprehensively.

My heart was full to bursting at Edward's declaration. I nodded my agreement, too overcome to speak. Edward smiled and released the breath he had been holding, unsure of what my reaction would be. I wanted to share everything with Edward, to give him all that I was and could be and take all that Edward was willing and able to give me. And I told him so.

More light hearted than I had seen him for a while, Edward jumped off the bed and beckoned me to follow him. I looked at him rather quizzically. I thought he wanted to fuck me. I really wanted him to fuck me.

He laughed at the disappointed look on my face and flopped down on the couch at the end of the bed, looking back at me rather sheepishly.

"Ah J…is it okay if we do it on the couch?" he asked me.

"Okaaaay…but wouldn't we be more comfortable on your big feather bed right here?" I replied.

"Mmm…probably…but I really want to do it on the couch." He whispered the last few words, looking up at me through his lashes.

I hesitated no more and made my way to the couch to sit next to Edward, leaning over to kiss him softly on the mouth. He moaned into my mouth and ran his hands up and down my naked torso as it stretched towards him, finally lifting me up and over onto his lap, my back flush with his chest and his erection straining into my lower back.

"Put you feet up onto the edge of the couch and hold onto my hips," he directed into my ear. I liked this take charge side of Edward a lot, and I hurried to comply with his directions. As I lifted my hips my head automatically dropped back onto Edward's shoulder and I leaned in to kiss him. It was meant to be a gentle kiss but Edward thrust into my mouth, sucking on my tongue while running his hands down my torso, skimming my nipples lightly before reaching down and grasping my cock in his right hand. I gasped at the warm contact and thrust up into his fingers.

I could hear rustling to my left at the side of the couch, but gave up wondering about it and simply enjoyed the sensations created by Edward steadily pumping my cock while his tongue fucked my mouth. For an inexperienced, almost virgin, this boy had sure learned a few tricks. Oblivious to my surroundings and immersed in the pleasure Edward was giving me, I jumped when Edward's slick fingers skimmed past my bottom cheeks and rubbed tantalisingly against my entrance.

I moaned into Edward's mouth, overcome with sensation from so many places at once. Edwards tongue in my mouth, my back pressed against his chest and the feel of his leaking cock jutting into my lower back, his fingers wrapped around my cock, and now, the slow tantalising passes Edward was making around my tight hole, dipping his finger in a little on each pass. When Edward's long elegant finger slipped all the way inside me and massaged my passage, I ground down onto his hand and my own cock hardened even more.

"More," I whispered in between kisses and he complied sliding another finger in on the next pass and then soon after that, a third. Just from his fingers pumping into me I was almost insensate with pleasure.

"I need to be inside you, Jasper. Are you ready for me?" Edward asked of me, urgently.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded then whimpered when he removed his fingers from inside me and from around my weeping cock. That's when I felt the slickened, blunt head of his dick rubbing up against my ready entrance. Once Edward had aligned the tip with my hole, he pushed in a little, stretching my inner muscles slowly until the swollen head passed through the tight barrier and I relaxed. Edward moved his hands to hold my hips steady above him and as he pushed up slowly into me, he lowered my body down over him.

The sensation of being stretched and filled by my love was indescribable. Every inch of his skin that made contact with mine drew a gasp from my lips. Once Edward was fully seated within me, he returned his right hand to continue its ministrations on my needy member and wrapped his left arm around my torso, anchoring me tightly to him.

I had been sceptical that this position would have been intimate when he first asked if he could fuck me on the couch, but how wrong I had been. All thoughts flew out of my mind when Edward started to pump in and out of me, slowly at first but once Edward knew I was okay, faster and harder, his thighs slapping my ass.

His kisses became less deep, the harder and faster he rocked into me until eventually he trailed little kisses along my cheek and started whispering into my ear about how much he loved me, how much he loved to make love to me and when the tempo of his thrusts inside my body increased yet again, how much he loved fucking my gorgeous ass. I couldn't form a coherent thought by this stage and was reduced to merely moaning and groaning gutturally with each thrust.

"Do you know why I wanted to fuck you on my couch, Jasper?" Edward ground out.

I shook my head no and he chuckled into my ear. "You have no idea how many days and nights you have sat beside me on this couch, reading books, playing guitar, watching television and all I have been able to think about is dragging you onto my lap and fucking you until you came so hard I would have to clean it off the ceiling." With Edwards whispered words, I yelled out his name and came, streaming up into the air and watching it fall back down, splashing over Edward's fingers and my stomach.

The clenching muscles of my ass tightening rhythmically around him triggered his own release but he was quiet as he came inside me, biting his lip and tightening his arm around my waist as he jerked up into me, replete at last. I lay on his chest panting, looking deeply into his eyes as I came back to awareness. We lay there for a while, but conscious that any of the family could return at any moment, we showered quickly and dressed before tidying up Edward's room, removing any indication of what had happened here a short time earlier.

As it turned out, we worried needlessly, as the family started trickling back to the house at 3am with Alice straggling in the door at 5am. That gave us hours alone together, something which was next to impossible with a houseful of non-sleeping vampires. I used the time wisely curled up in Edward's arms on Edward's couch, listening to music, talking about things planned for college coming up soon but basically revelling in being able to just be ourselves.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Forks 2005 **

Those kinds of moments had been too few and far between over the years since then. Privacy is a little hard to come by in a houseful of vampires with acute hearing who never sleep. Especially when the said times are to be kept a secret. I still hoped that we would find Alice's mate on our travels but it was hard to keep positive when year after year elapsed and we were still stuck in the same old rut. My reasoning for continuing as we were hadn't changed though. I had married Alice and I would stick by my vows until Alice made the decision to let me go.

Getting ready to attend school the next morning, I felt a tingle of anticipation which was very strange. This tiny little school in the this little town, where we were thought of as privileged freaks, held no joy for me. Maybe some of Alice's hypo vibe was rubbing off on me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today, our last day in the town.

We had been here a few years, a shorter time span than usual, but too many people thought we were a little bit strange, especially Alice, and were making comments. Carlisle thought it safer that we leave before suspicions grew any further and live in a town of a size where we could blend in a bit easier. Carlisle had already resigned from the hospital and he and Esme were packing today.

Alice could barely sit still in her seat as we drove down the long winding road to the school. She had made us leave earlier than normal for some reason and we were the first to arrive at the school. As we parked in our normal spots right next to the front steps, Alice hurried us all along, clinging to both mine and Edward's arms as we made our way to the lockers.

As we milled around making small talk, the feeling in the air was electric. I felt someone's emotions that I never encountered before, and they were strong emotions. I was swamped with absolute joy, the depths of despair, guilt. I looked around expecting someone new to have walked into the hallway, but no, it was only us. My eyes snapped to Alice at the same time as Edward's did.

He was staring at her with a perplexed look on his face; then a look of anger crossed his face before finally settling into one of anticipation.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked Alice, as she nodded.

"When?" Edward questioned her further.

"Any minute now," Alice replied cryptically.

"And you're sure that you'll be able stop me in time?" he continued on with the one-sided questions.

"No, I'm not sure, but in every scenario, this seems to have the best outcome." Alice replied and Edward nodded.

Emmet, Rosalie and I watched and listened to this strange conversation in growing confusion. What was going to happen any minute now and what might Edward not be able to stop?

We didn't have long to wait. No sooner had the questions crossed our minds than they were answered by the eruption of a whirlwind of activity.

We heard the heavy footfalls of a human clumping up the steps grumbling to herself, then a little flurry of obscenities uttered under her breath as she stumbled over the top step onto the floor of the hallway in front of us.

I saw Edward's nostrils flare as he caught the girl's scent and then the look of wide-eyed disbelief and longing flare inside of him for her blood. His emotions roared through me like a freight train. His every sense was being taken over by his lust for this girl's blood. By this time, she had stood back up and I was able to get a clearer look at her. She was quite pretty in an unspectacular way with long brown hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes.

Her face flamed red with embarrassment over her fall right in front of us and that proved to her downfall. What little self control Edward had managed to amass, crumbled at the sight of her blood pooling under the delicate pale skin of her cheeks. Before any of us could react, Edward lunged at the girl and held her against his body as he bit down on her neck, his anguished eyes staring at me pleading with me to stop him. Emmett, Rosalie and I reacted a split second after Edward and managed to pull him off of the girl, while Alice picked her up and ran to Emmett's truck.

I held Edward close to my chest as he fought to get free to get to the girl and her blood. Emmett was wrapped around Edward on the other side, his strength in his agitation greater than usual. Rosalie moved between the three of us and the door to look out for Alice. Slowly the scent of the girl dissipated from the hallway and Edward's panting and struggling started to slow. His emotions calmed eventually and Emmett and I let go of him. I, however, stayed by his side in case he reacted to the girl's blood again.

I could hear Alice soothing the girl in the back seat of the jeep. She started talking to the girl, trying to allay her fears, babbling about the family and then I heard the word mate. No matter what Alice said, nothing could help the girl now. For the next three days, she would be in unbearable pain in her transition from human to vampire.

Once Edward had calmed down, he suggested that Emmett drive Alice and Bella to the house to see Carlisle to assist with the change.

Bella? How did he know her name?

He then asked Rosalie to find Bella's red truck outside and drive it off the road where the winding curves were the steepest and into the river, pulling the driver's door of its hinges and the seat belt out of its socket. As they were about to leave, Edward called them back and hugged them both and thanked them for their help and for being there for him when he needed. He then suggested that I needed a hug also. Emmett and Rosalie were still in a little bit of shock at the turn of events this morning so they nodded their heads, hugged me tightly and then walked out the door to do Edward's bidding.

"Edward, not that it isn't hot to see your take charge attitude, but what the hell is going on?"

Edward turned to me then with an expression of such happiness and joy I was momentarily distracted from my question, his emotions infusing my own body with happiness. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Jasper?" Edward was practically laughing, something that was all too rare a sight.

_What is it with everyone today and their cryptic conversations?_

"Edward, I haven't got a damn clue about what's going on. First I felt some off the wall emotions coming from Alice, for the first time in 55 years, then you and Alice have some weird conversation and then everything goes to hell as soon as that girl walks into the room. Care to explain?" I huffed, the confusing series of events upsetting me.

"We only have a few minutes before students start arriving, so listen up. Alice has been a tricky, little minx and has been hiding an extra gift she has. She gets visions of the future when people she knows make certain decisions. If the decision changes the future changes. When she met you in the woods, she had a vision of the two of you being part of a family for many long happy years. When she met us, she had another vision of me draining my singer and Alice's mate, Bella, when she was a toddler because we moved to Forks a lot earlier and she couldn't find a way to stop me. She tried making different decisions to see if things panned out differently and came upon this one and was waiting her time."

"Stop…go back a few steps," I interrupted, "did you just say that Bella is Alice's mate?"

Edward literally beamed at me, "Yes, Jasper, that's exactly what I said."

"So…there's nothing holding us back any more?" I whispered.

Edward shook his head no, grinning.

"So, what will we do now?" I asked him.

"Well, the plan is for the family to stay in Forks at the house until Bella has finished her change and then move on to Rochester to live for a few years like we have already organized with the inclusion of Bella. Bella is obviously going to have a hard time with what's happened, but Alice assures me that she will understand about the lures of a singer when she herself meets hers in a few years and forgives me. Bella and Alice are mates and they will be together from now on."

"Isn't it going to be a little awkward with the partner swap for everyone?"

"Alice has planned for that as well. For obvious reasons, she and Bella will be staying with the family to help Bella through her newborn stage. Bella will not be very accepting of me for a while for attacking her and she will instinctively hate you for your previous relationship with Alice. That's why we are not going home."

I was starting to feel like Alice in Wonderland did when she fell down the rabbit hole. Could things get any more curiouser?

"Okaaaay…I give up, where are we going then…oh, and before you answer that, why the hell aren't you a little bit freaked out about all of this?"

Edward chuckled, but quickly stopped on seeing my face.

"Let's just say that Alice gave me a little sneak peak of our future, my love, and it's good! As to where we are going, we are booked on a flight to Paris tonight from Sea-Tac; Alice has packed us each a bag, they're in the trunk with our passports and tickets."

When I said this morning that I had an odd feeling about today, it didn't really come close to what had just taken place. Literally in the space of a few minutes, a future I could only dream of with Edward was now within my grasp. All because of the pretty but ordinary girl who tripped her way up the stairs into our lives.

"Are you coming?" He held out his hand to me and I took it, still in a daze.

As we walked out the front door and down the steps, still holding hands, literally the whole student body mingling out on the steps and in the parking lot froze, staring at the two of us. Edward, slung his arm around my shoulders, smirked at the lot of them and strutted to the Volvo.

As we reached the car and opened the back seat to fling our school bags inside, Edward pulled me to him, in full sight of the gawking students and took my face gently in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. What started as a gentle kiss burst into flame when Edward coaxed my lips open and plunged his tongue into my mouth. My arms slipped around his waist and I pulled him into me so we were joined together from head to toe, our hardened lengths pressed together.

Edward pulled back slightly to whisper in my ear that if we left immediately we would have time to fulfil another of his fantasies before we left the Volvo at the airport. I moaned into his neck, grinding my erection into his.

I wondered how much of Europe we were actually going to see. I shrugged. Well, we did have a lot of catching up to do.

As we broke apart, Edward turned back to the humans who had tormented him for the last two years with thoughts of what they would like to do with him, both girls and boys alike, and then the mean and nasty insinuations when he paid them no attention.

"That's right. I am not a eunuch, nor am I a crazy freak. I didn't look twice at any of you fuckers because the most handsome man I know is all mine."

With that said, we jumped into the Volvo and peeled out of the parking lot towards the airport and the rest of our life. A faint echo drifting back to the students as the car flew down the street. "Fuckers!"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**End Note:**

**Reviews greatly appreciated.**


End file.
